Dark Skies
by Alatariel Of Erebor
Summary: "Be careful. The gap in the door, it is but a separate reality...The only me is I, are you sure the only you is you?" -A.E


~Chapter one, A Turn Of Events~

Introduction;

~A: I understand that almost everyone has choices in this world. The decision to either stand up for what you believe in, the choice to protect the ones you care about and the choice to take a life or not. But I never had that luxury. I never had a choice unlike others who did. When I had the privilege of wandering and doing whatever my heart desired, I never realised how much I just wanted a break from all the running and fighting. Now, is a completely different story... But that can wait. I suppose It is best to start from the very beginning of my little adventure, as one would say. Don't get the idea that I'm just some "Broken-hearted mercenary who wants a break from all the fighting and weapon-buying", I am a thousand times worse than that. Trust me.~

2E 355, 1st Of Frostfall:

Summerset Isle was an ancient land shrouded in mystery and wealth, which was located off the south west coast of the empire province of Tamriel. Towers stood tall as they were scattered along the capital city walls, a grand marketplace located near the gates had goods of all sorts, strong manors of nobles were tossed in different places of the city and a dominating marble and quartz palace stood upon a large mountain of which instead of an upstairs, it descended down into the mountain itself. Just before the winter started to set in, the people of the wealthy elven city started to grow anxious and restless because the queen was due to have her twenty-third child, no doubt to be another son since she already had twenty two of them. The queen's name was Meridia and she had fair, straight golden hair which she never had fully showing. She wore a long gown-like dress that had different shades of blue and green with each layer, but always kept her hood up. Her eyes were sky blue with lightly tanned skin. She was average heighted for a high elf but was hardly ever seen outside her alchemists laboratory. The king's name was Curian and he had long, silvery hair with fairly pale skin. His eyes were a dark shade of blue and he always strode around in his steel armor, with his family inherited ebony sword at his side. Both were reasonably good rulers, yet half of the city said otherwise. Their twenty two sons all had blonde hair with a few streaks of black but each had different colour eyes as from blue to black. As every royal family, they had servants and maids in the palace but one was inequality different from the rest. The king's sister, Saadia, worked for them since she had nowhere to go and had no food or money. She had dirty-blonde hair with hazel eyes and was at least a head taller than all the other servants in the palace, including the queen herself.

On the first night of winter, as a fierce storm raged over Summerset Isle, Saadia stood alone in the palace kitchens while the wind and rain howled outside. She sighed sash scrubbed a small end table, since she was strictly told to stay out of the way while the healers were with the queen mostly because she due that night. Occasionally, healers and maids would scurry in and out of the kitchen while she cleaned. Soon enough, she breathed out in accomplishment as she looked around at her spotlessly clean surroundings before slouching down in an old delapitated chair in front of the fire. After what felt like an eternity, her close friend Maiya, wandered in and sat adjacent from her. Maiya forced a small smile before finally speaking,

"You look tired, friend.." She said as she fixed the laces of her apron behind her back.

Saadia scoffed,"And you are not?' She asked, loosing her gaze in the fire.

Maiya chuckled softly,"Funny. Who isn't tired these days?"

Saadia sighed deeply,"No one that I can recall... How is the queen doing?' She asked after a moments silence.

Maiya shrugged,"Fine. I wouldn't be surprised if she finds it easy. I don't know how she puts up with twenty two sons."

Saadia folded her slim, weak arms,"Neither do I.."

Hours past before Curian stiffly wandered into the kitchen, pouring himself a large beacon of water before Saadia stood up and looked at him oddly,"How is she?" She asked hesitantly as the King kept his back to her, beads of sweat decorated into his hair. Finally he spoke quietly and stiffly,"She wishes to see you immediately..." He mumbled before she swallowed hard and took off to the healers ward. After she found her, she bit the inside of her lip nervously,"I-Is everything okay, your highness?' Saadia's gaze travelled to a small baby boy with a tuff of dark hair and hazel eyes in her arms. Meridia sighed before looking up at her with a shake of her head,"No... Listen, I need help and you are the only other maid here that I trust." She spoke sternly while nodding to a cradle at the opposite side of her bed. Sadie's thin eyebrows furrowed before she approached it slowly. Her confused expression quickly fading to a delighted smile as she saw a small baby girl with a head full of blonde hair with brown highlights, emerald green eyes and pearl white skin, watching her surroundings carefully. Saadia grinned happily at the young child before looking over at Meridia,"She's adorable, you must be very proud sine she's the first princess born here in thousands of years. What's her name?" Merida frowned,"Actually, I'm not 'proud'. I will put this simple for you. Her first name is Alatáriel and her second name is Vaermina..." Saadia's gaze snapped up to hers,"S-Shes the last one..?" She stammered, dumbstruck. Merida nodded curtly,"She's the last one. I cannot trust myself to raise her, especially since the others sense her presence. So, I need you to look after her like she is your own. When it is safe for me to take over, I will let you know. She's been fed and changed, so you may take her to your chambers for the night. The healers have set up a cradle for her there. Goodnight." Saadia gaped at her before hesitantly taking Alatáriel into her arms and leaving the healers ward. Soon she was in her room in the royal chambers and dressed for bed before setting the baby into the cradle at the side of her bed. As she settled into bed, Saadia thought to herself deeply, thinking that this child would grow up to be harmless and caring. Never had she been so wrong.


End file.
